Most Beautiful Thing
by Dashie30
Summary: Their journey isn't easy, but what matters is that their love is strong.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he did after he freed everyone from their caged prisons was to find Natasha.  
He owed it to her.  
It was his fault too. His fault that she was at risk now, she was now a fugitive, and that was on him.  
Guilt.  
What had he done?  
He'd just beaten Tony, he'd just endangered Clint and the rest of his teammates by letting them fight with him. Now, they're on the run.  
And it's on him. It's absolutely on him.  
His eyes were in deep thought, the sky blue pupils staring at the ground below him.  
''Steve?'' Wanda asked him, glancing towards him.  
It was night at Scotland, and Wanda wanted to stay there for a while, it was also the last lead they had gotten on Natasha. Steve liked the company anyway, being alone was never something he'd liked.  
''Sorry, kinda zoned off.'' Steve chuckled.  
Wanda nodded. ''Penny for your thoughts?  
Steve sighed, looking up at her. ''I'm sorry, Wanda. I feel like I've endangered you…Everybody that was fighting alongside of me. Now you're a fugitive…''  
Wanda chuckled. ''Can't help but feel bad for others even when we're the ones who made that choice?''  
''I roped Clint into it, I…'' Steve said. ''I was selfish.''  
''You're only human, Steve. And you're afraid of being alone.'' Wanda said, perfectly guessing his feelings. ''If there was a chance that I could save Pietro, I would do it…''  
Steve nodded. ''Thanks for being here with me, Wanda. You're a good friend.''  
The crisp, chilly air whistled and hit their cheeks softly. Steve glanced up at her.  
''So you and Vision, huh?'' Steve asked.  
Wanda blushed. ''Yeah.''  
''I just hope your happy, Wand.'' Steve said with a smirk, before a brief glance of sadness washed over his eyes.  
Natasha. Natasha.  
''Your in love with her.'' Wanda said, guessing again what Steve was thinking. It was quite easy since Steve practically wore his feelings on his hand.  
''Pardon?'' He asked.  
''Natasha.'' Wanda said. ''You have feelings for her.''  
Steve chuckled, his cheeks red and his mouth stammering. ''Um…I…''  
''You big goofball!'' Wanda chuckled before lightly slapping his arm.  
Steve smiled. ''Maybe I am.''  
''Are you gonna tell her?'' Wanda asked. ''Cause I'm pretty sure she likes you too.''  
Steve shrugged. ''I don't know. I want to that's for sure. I remember seeing her watch me and Bucky go off in that plane…Her eyes, her hair…''  
He smiled to himself.  
''You deserve happiness, Cap. I can vouch for that.'' Wanda said.

When he saw her, it was like he was in a trance. She was shopping at a supermarket, a low profile cap and sunglasses, but it seemed she was brave enough to sport her beautiful red hair. She glanced around, before smiling to herself, and walked out.  
Steve, himself, was wearing a cap and sunglasses, with a dark blue hoodie on. He quietly followed her out the supermarket. His hands fastened onto his grocery bags.  
The night was crisp and beautiful. He walked out, glancing around. Before an arm grabbed him from the back. He turned quickly, before seeing a smirk and a husky giggle.  
''Steve. If you were trying to stalk me without me noticing you failed.'' Natasha said putting her sunglasses away.  
Steve faked disappointment. ''Ugh…''  
''I'm glad to see you.'' She said softly. ''But, it's dangerous to be out and about.''  
Steve took off his glasses and put them away. ''I had to find you…I had to make sure you were safe''  
''I can handle myself.''  
''I know. But, I have to be the one to make sure everyone who's now a fugitive because of me, is safe.'' Steve said, in a caring, fatherly tone. ''And maybe…Maybe I didn't want you to be alone, either.''  
Natasha smiled at him. ''You going soft for me, Rogers?''  
Steve shrugged. ''I go pretty much soft for everything, Romanoff. I saw a puppy in the supermarket and almost died.''  
''I saw the cutest thing too, right…There.'' Natasha said playfully, pointing her finger at Steve.  
''Whe-? Hey!'' Steve said with a chuckle.  
Natasha grinned as she bumped her shoulder onto his. The two fell into a comfortable silence as Steve glanced at her.  
So beautiful.  
So godamn beautiful.  
Her toughness, her playfulness, her daring personality. The way her red hair fell onto her shoulders. He glanced at the ground awkwardly.  
''You look pretty good considering what happened…'' Steve said.  
''You look pretty banged up…'' Natasha said bluntly examining his face.  
She raised her hand to tough the cut that Tony gave him, he didn't even hesitate as she placed it onto his. ''Tony told me what happened…''  
''I messed up. Bad.'' Steve said. ''I broke up the team. Nat, I feel Tony's pain, Bucky killed his parents, he has a right to be angry… But I still chose Bucky, I couldn't lose him again…''  
His compassion. It always seemed to warm her up. His love for others, his undying caring for other people.  
Natasha didn't say anything, but slowly put her arms around him, feeling his warm embrace. A few tears trickled from Steve's eyes.  
She never thought she'd be good at comforting someone. But…She remembered how Steve would comfort Wanda whenever she awoke from nightmares of Pietro, she remembered how Steve would walk an old lady across the street. Steve made her a better person.  
Natasha never thought someone as good as Steve could exist. But, there he was.

The countryside was beautiful. The grass was as green as ever, and the forest trees reminded Steve of the countryside outside of Brooklyn. Whenever Steve could, he'd go off into the nature and draw the beauty of it. He could never quite capture his feeling as well as he wanted.  
The galaxy shined over the forest, and Steve vigorously was painting, trying to capture the moment.  
''Y'know, Steve, sometimes the best memory can never be captured.'' Natasha said.  
He turned his head, and saw her walk toward him.  
He could never paint her as perfectly as she looked either. He thought to himself.  
''Thanks for bringing me here.'' He said. ''I…I like spending time with you.''  
Natasha nodded and smirked. ''I do too.''  
She sat next to him, her eyes locked onto the stars, and his eyes on her, before he settled upon looking at the constellations.  
''I liked seeing the stars outside of Brooklyn.'' Steve said, reminiscing. ''I was a pretty lonely kid, and I don't know…They comforted me.''  
She had a hard time not staring at him.  
''Sometimes I'd go outside and see the stars.'' She said. ''I kept on telling myself that if I could make it out of the Red Room, the stars would be waiting.''  
Natasha sighed.  
''And here they are.'' Steve said.  
She nodded. ''The stars aren't the only thing amazing here.''  
Steve was nervous. Afraid. But he really wanted to tell her, how he felt about her, how he cared about her, how…How he always wanted to be with someone he really connected, and he didn't find anyone that clicked with him, besides Peggy.  
''Nat…'' Steve said softly, her eyes shifting towards his and locking with his. ''I care a lot about you. But recently, I honestly can't stop thinking about you…I think that I'm…I think I'm in love with you.''  
He looked down at the grass.  
''I wasn't sure I was ready.'' Steve said. ''I wasn't sure if you would want me, especially with Bruce and all. But, I can't stop thinking about you…''  
He looked up at her, but before he could say anything, she pressed his lips onto his, and the best feeling in the world happened. It wasn't quick like the one in DC, it was slow, but burned with a fiery passion, it felt like fireworks to him, and all he wanted was her.  
It was the day he realized that no matter how much he kissed her, it would never feel like enough.  
Steve put his hand on Natasha's cheek, as they continued kissing. She slowly broke apart, and a shy, innocent smile formed on her face, a smile you don't see often from a woman like her.  
''Maybe love isn't for children.''' She said.  
''Love is everywhere, Nat.'' Steve said.  
Natasha nodded before looking down. ''I tried to hook you up with other women, because Steve, I can't give you what your deserve. I'm broken, Steve...'  
''Let me fix you then.'' Steve said.  
There it was again. His desire to help.  
''Let me heal you.'' He said gently.  
Natasha shook her head. ''I can't let myself be with you, Steve. It would be selfish, I can't subject you to me because I'm not a good person.''  
''Nonsense.'' Steve said. ''You're a good person. You managed to get out of a traumatic experience where you had no choice but to be a killer and you got out of it a better person.''  
Natasha shook her head, but this time trembling at the same time.  
''I'm a monster.'' She said.  
''You're a hero. A savior. A warrior. A warrior who's battling her inner demons and winning.'' Steve said, with the utmost compassion, but his voice was worried. ''Please don't call yourself a monster, Nat.''  
He paused. ''A monster doesn't feel the regret of their kills, and sure doesn't try to wipe their ledger clean.''  
Natasha looked up at him. His eyes were filled with love. It was honestly the first time she cried and when she collapsed into his arms, she wasn't afraid of showing her weaknesses to him.  
''Never let me go.'' She said softly.  
''I promise.''

The waves of orgasm hit him as he thrusted into her. His eyes were locked onto hers, as he finished a smile came onto his face.  
He did it.  
He lost his virginity. To someone he loved. And that was the important thing.  
They looked at each other for a while, in a comfortable silence, before he got off of her, and rolled onto the bed. They've dated for five months now, and this was their first making love to each other. He smiled at her.  
''I'm glad I could make you happy…'' Natasha said with a smirk, her head lying on her hand as she looked at him.  
Steve smiled. ''That was my first time.''  
She wasn't sure she registered it, at first. How in the world was this man a virgin? Steve caught her expression, before a look of concern went over him. ''What's wrong, Nat?''  
''Nothing, just can't believe your a virgin.'' Natasha said. ''You probably had so many girls throw themselves at you, especially during your silly Captain America promotional vids with those dancers.''  
''You saw them?'' Steve said, embarrassed.  
''Oh, I did, Rogers.'' She chuckled. ''So, that was your first time, huh?''  
Steve nodded sheepishly. ''I wanted to wait for the right woman. Someone I loved. It's the right thing to do.''  
Natasha felt pride being the woman he lost his virginity to. It just reminded her of how moral Steve was. He was really concerned about her pleasure instead of his, something she knew some guys didn't do.  
''I feel accomplished.'' She teased.  
Steve smiled. ''I'll make you breakfast.''

''Wait, so you two are a thing?'' Sam asked as they jogged alongside a beautiful summer day in Scotland.  
Sam couldn't help but smile. ''Finally! Goddamn!''  
Steve laughed and Natasha glared at Sam.  
''Congrats you two.'' Sam said, looking back to catch Natasha's glare, and not being able to resist the humongous smile that spread on his face.  
''Thanks.'' Steve said.  
''I'm glad to see you, Sam.'' Natasha said, her glare softening. ''It's nice having company. We've gone on double dates with Wanda and Vis…''  
Sam could see where this was leading up to.  
''You got a girl of yours, Sammie?'' Natasha said, a mocking smile coming on her face, and her eyes filled with mischief.  
''Nat!" Steve scolded. ''That's Sam's personal life.''  
Sam chuckled at their interaction. ''Nah, you two are my homies! I am…Well, interested in someone.''  
''Someone we know?'' Natasha said.  
''Maria.'' Sam said, with an almost childlike giggle.  
''Huh…'' Steve said, thinking in deep thought before deciding. ''I think you two would be compatible.''  
Natasha smirked. ''I think you and Hill would be…Interesting. I ship it. ''  
Sam waved his hand in the air with a laugh. ''I got approval from mama and papa bear! Woohoo!''  
Steve and Natasha glanced at each other when he said this, both of them smiling.

''What does 'ship' mean?'' Steve asked.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the second time she undressed herself in front of Steve. She pretended she didn't care, but deep down she kinda did. She had scars on her body, and it made her feel insecure.  
She found herself wanting to be more pure when she was with Steve, and Natasha's scars were marks of who she used to be. Someone she wanted to forget.  
Steve was on the side of the bed, looking down on the floor, it was obvious he was trying not to look at her body. And it was kind of sweet that he was doing that, but also funny because they had just had sex a few days ago.  
''You can look.'' She teased.  
Steve glanced at her, a smile forming on his face. ''You're body is beautiful.''  
He seemed like he genuinely meant it.  
''I think you'd still look good in bikinis..''  
Usually, Natasha would come back with a snarky reply, but this time, she didn't have any words. She wasn't sure why Steve seemed fine with her scars, he didn't even bat an eye at them when she first took her clothes off in front of him.  
''Nat?'' Steve asked, noticing immediately her unusual quietness. ''What's wrong?''  
Natasha shook her head. ''Nothing.''  
''It's not nothing.'' Steve said.  
Natasha sighed softly.  
''You don't mind my scars?'' She asked, looking at him nervously.  
He paused, glancing at them. ''Your scars are a painful reminder, I know that, but…It also shows all the things that you had to deal with and how you recovered from them. It shows me how tough and amazing you are.''  
''A woman's body is supposed to be smooth and pure.'' Natasha said softly.  
''You know that I kinda have a thing for tough women…'' Steve said blushing.  
Natasha smirked, and went over to kiss him.  
''Thanks, Steve.''

''I love you.'' He said softly.  
Steve didn't intend it. But it had been a year now, and he knew it a while ago. But, when she woke up in a sweat in the middle of the night, it just came out.  
Natasha was trembling and shaking when Steve woke her up, when she did, her eyes were shocked and horrified, and she held onto him. Her face was buried on his shoulders, when he rocked her back and force.  
''It'll be okay, everything will be okay.'' Steve said.  
That was when he said I love you. He wasn't expecting a response, he knew he wasn't going to get one, especially since Natasha was a guarded person.  
She didn't say anything as she lay cuddled next to him. They both fell asleep not long from that.  
The next morning Steve went through his normal routine, and was cooking breakfast for Natasha in the kitchen.  
Natasha awoke and lay in bed for a few minutes, just thinking about what Steve had said. It honestly scared her, a lot.  
She got up and headed towards the kitchen, trying to act normally, but the moment she saw him and his smile at the sight of her, she felt…Strange.  
''Hey sunshine.'' He said sweetly.  
Natasha stared at him, emotionlessly. ''Did you mean it?''  
''Mean what?'' Steve asked, a bit nervous.  
''That you loved me?''  
He paused. Not because he wasn't sure he loved her, but because he was afraid she was angry at him for saying that. He walked toward her slowly.  
''Of course I meant it.'' Steve said, sitting down on a chair.  
Natasha didn't say anything, but sat across him on another chair. Her eyes frozen on the ground.  
''Look, I don't expect you to say it back.'' Steve said. ''I'm fine if you don't feel that way or if you don't want to say it, whatever your comfortable with…''  
Natasha eyes moved up and down frantically. Her mouth twitched.  
''I love you too…'' She said quietly.  
Steve gently put his hand on hers and held it.  
''I was afraid of hearing you say it, because I never thought anyone could love me.'' She said. ''I never thought I could love anyone. But nowadays, that's all changing…''  
Steve smiled. ''Look, we all love you. Clint, me, Sam, Tony. We're family.''  
Natasha nodded before pressing her lips onto his.

''You look really happy, Nat.'' Clint said softly.  
She smiled brightly at him. ''I am. I really am.''  
Clint put his hand on her shoulder, glancing over at Steve who was playing with Clint's daughter, Lila. ''You really found a gem.''  
''Yeah, he's adorable.'' Natasha said, smirking.  
Clint smiled. ''Who knew a gentle giant would win you over, Nat?''  
Natasha smiled. ''Who knew?''  
''But, don't neglect the other men in your family.'' Clint said pointing a finger at himself.  
''You know I could never.'' Natasha said, patting him on the shoulder. ''I have a family now, but that doesn't mean I can ever forget the first one who gave me all this.''  
''Wait, what did you say? I missed that. I'm what now…?'' Clint said, a goofy grin forming on his face.  
Natasha raised her eyebrows and laughed. ''You damn well know you heard me, Clint.''  
Meanwhile, Steve was drawing some pictures with Lila. He was focused and determined, and honestly enjoying playing with her.  
''You're good at art, Uncle Steve.'' Lila exclaimed.  
''Thanks, Lila. Your pretty good, too.'' Steve said.  
He colored in a beautiful, 3d style artwork of a heart, and now was writing lyrics onto it.  
''You write songs?'' Lila asked curiously.  
''Yeah, I used to be a pretty angsty kid in Brooklyn.'' Steve said with a grin.  
''Wow.'' Lila said fascinated.  
Steve raised his eyebrows.  
''I've never seen a guy interested in love and poetry.'' Lila said fascinated with Steve.  
Steve chuckled. ''Yeah…''  
His eyes dropped down. And a memory flashed into his mind.  
.. ''Look at that creep.'' A jock muttered as he watched Steve. ''Sitting alone drawing and writing poetry. He's such a sissy. He even cooks with his mom!''  
The jock's friend had a menacing smile. ''I bet he's actually a girl inside.''  
Steve looked down. It really always hurt his feelings, all he ever wanted was good friends and people who would accept him for who he was. He bit his lip, trying to ignore their words and continued drawing. He was always mocked for being more like a girl, instead of being masculine and macho, he was kind and respectful. To top that, he was skinny and weak.  
''Steve?'' Bucky asked walking toward him.  
''Hey…'' Steve said softly.  
''Look, don't feel down because of them.'' Bucky said, he took Steve's paper and saw the love song he had written. ''The girl who will receive this poem will be so lucky.''  
''I doubt anyone would want me.'' Steve said.  
''Just wait and see.''  
.. ''Is this poem for Aunt Natasha?'' Lila said, examining his poem.  
Steve snapped out of his thoughts, and a giant blush came over his face the moment he saw Lila glancing at the poem.  
He muttered something really intelligent. ''Uh…''  
Lila smiled. ''Aww. You love Aunt Natasha, don't you?''  
She was a pretty intense kid.  
''I do…'' Steve said, Lila truly basking in this moment.  
Steve knew she definitely inherited this from Clint.  
''Okay, Lila. Time for bed.'' Clint said, saving Steve from embarrassing himself further.  
Steve took a deep breath, and leaned on the couch, looking at his poem and his heart. The room was quiet as Clint and his wife went upstairs to take care of the kids. Natasha walked into the room, with a giant, mischievous smile on her face.  
Oh no.  
''Hey, Nat.'' Steve said.  
Natasha sat next to him. ''I heard what Lila was pestering you about.''  
Steve sighed. ''Um, yeah.''  
''You love Aunt Natasha don't you?'' She said seductively.  
''I do.'' Steve replied.  
Natasha circled her finger around his chest, before sitting on his lap. ''What's this I hear about a poem?''  
Steve chuckled. ''I like writing poetry, that's pretty much it.''  
''Which I find really cute and all, but what was Lila saying…?'' Natasha said, faking her confusion with a finger on her chin. ''A poem for me?''  
Steve nodded taking the paper. ''It's kinda cheesy…''  
''Read it for me.'' Natasha said.  
It was strange how comfortable he felt sharing his poems with her. The only person he'd had ever shown was Bucky.  
''The thought of you surrounds me  
Your the beating of my heart  
The love you give defines me  
My heart is warm, no longer dark

For in your arms, I'm always home  
And I always need your lips on mine  
With you, I don't feel alone'' He said reading off the paper.  
After he finished, he glanced at her with a sheepish smile.  
''It's really sweet.'' Natasha said. ''I'm so lucky.'' ''No, I am.'' Steve said. He leaned down to kiss her, and the touch of her lips made his heart fly.


	3. Chapter 3

It shouldn't have been scary for her. But it was. It really was.  
It was almost the same, too. Almost exactly the same. Except it was dustier and was pretty deserted now.  
But it still bore a painful resemblance to the place it used to be. The place where she killed someone.  
She was ordered by the Red Room, it was supposed to be a simple mission, and while she knew it was a terrible thing to do, she still killed someone there.  
Natasha had the luck of pretty much avoiding the places where her darkest memories were, and she was glad.  
Everything she did was still fixated in her mind, and it would be hard to get out. But it slowly was healing, and for that, she was truly thankful.  
But now, it felt like her cascade of pain was flooding in from a dam where she concealed it, and now she was drowning in it.  
Natasha didn't realize she was standing there staring at the building for a good few minutes.  
''Nat?'' His loving and gentle voice called out.  
Steve could see the concern on her face as she looked up to him. He called her about three times before, and he knew the building had something to do with her past.  
He was always worried when something like this happened. It concerned him when Natasha felt this way.  
Steve walked over to her, and touched her shoulder.  
''I killed someone there.'' She said.  
Steve's eyes lit up with concern. ''Look, it's going to be ok.''  
She shook her head.  
''Do you want to go?'' He asked.  
She looked toward the building. ''I can't.''  
''Why not?'' He asked gently.  
''If I leave, it'll haunt me…'' She said. ''It'll make me feel like I'm running from my past.''  
Steve stood quiet for a few moments, pondering. ''What if you confront it?''  
Natasha gazed at him, a bit confused.  
''If you walk in that building, and stare it in the face, and let it go, will you be okay?'' Steve asked.  
Natasha stood silent, and glance over at the building.  
''I can't.'' She said. ''But, in a way, I want to.''  
He put his finger on her chin. ''Would you be less afraid if I went with you?''  
She looked down.  
''Maybe.''  
He walked with her slowly to the building, her eyes were flickering, and she looked uncomfortable. He opened the old door slowly, and as they got in, Natasha hesitated to look at the room.  
She glanced up and let the memories hurt her.  
''I know it hurts, and I'm sorry.'' He said.  
He gently pulled her toward him. ''But we can make new memories here.''  
Steve kissed her softly, his hand on her cheek. It was soft, caring and warm, and all she ever wanted. Natasha drowed herself in his lips, before slowly breaking it.  
''I'm not afraid anymore.'' She said.  
He held Natasha's hand.  
''Your the bravest person I know…'' He said softly.


End file.
